


Dominating The Lesser Races (This Is Not The Way Home Remix)

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes John wonders what his father would think, what other life he might have led than this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominating The Lesser Races (This Is Not The Way Home Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominating the Lesser Races](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12925) by lady_smith. 



> Spoilers up to episode _4:11 - Unrealized Reality._

The girl in front of him collapses, her blood as alien as her skin, and

(You survived.)

(Don't I always?)

he can't help the twist in the pit of his stomach as he raises the gun again. She could have been

(Karen Shaw in the back of a minivan.)

(It was a four-by.)

someone he knew, but for her skin; grey beyond pale, lifeless.

There are others; a Hynerian, funny green creature not even remotely human, but something

(If you must address me, do so as Your Supreme Eminence.)

in his expression anyway, like he could almost believe it. A Delvian,

(I am also flora.)

savage and silent, and the Luxan

(You are my ally. I will not abandon you.)

warrior; fierce according to

(The radiant Aeryn Sun.)

Officer Sun, snarling like a rabid dog as he's put down. Sometimes - sometimes John wonders

(I can't be your kind of hero.)

what his father would think, what other life he might have led than this. Whether he could have taken Aeryn

(We never actually met.)

to Earth, to meet his family; shake off the uniform he wears

(Our little masquerade is over.)

and pretend, maybe, that he could have been anyone other than Commander John Crichton - Special Commando, Ikarian Company, Pleisar Regiment. That maybe he could have been _John_ ; in a world that isn't this, one where even the prisoners had names.

And sometimes, he accepts his due, salutes his commanding officer, and forgets to think of unrealised realities entirely.


End file.
